gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Looney Tunes: Battle for Space and Time
Lego Looney Tunes: Battle for Space and Time is an upcoming Lego action-adventure-fantasy-comedy video game based on the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise, being developed by TT Games and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD. The game has an emphasis on time travel and travelling through timelines in the Looney Tunes multiverse. Synopsis When Marvin the Martian messes around with the spacetime continuum, the Looney Tunes have to travel through dimensions to restore it back before it's too late. Roster Playable *'Bugs Bunny' - TBD *'Lola Bunny' - TBD *'Daffy Duck' - TBD *'Porky Pig' - TBD *'Buster Bunny' - TBD *'Babs Bunny' - TBD *'Plucky Duck' - TBD *'Hamton Pig' - TBD *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' - TBD *'Laura the Cat' - TBD *'Dominic the Dog' - TBD *'Ace Bunny' - TBD *'Lexi Bunny' - TBD *'Danger Duck' - TBD Unlockable *'Sylvester Pussycat' - TBD *'Tweety Bird' - TBD *'Speedy Gonzales' - TBD *'Foghorn Leghorn' - TBD *'Pepé Le Pew' - TBD *'The Tasmanian Devil' - TBD Antagonists *'Marvin the Martian' - TBD *'Elmer Fudd' - TBD *'Yosemite Sam' - TBD *'Pinky and the Brain' - TBD *'Ripper' - TBD *'Optimatus' - TBD Non-playable Worlds *'Acme Acres' - TBD *'Acmetropolis' - TBD *'Wild West World' - TBD *'Medieval World' - TBD *'Pirate World' - TBD *'Evil World' - TBD *'Loonopolis' - TBD *''Duck Dodgers'' World - TBD *''Samurai Laura'' World - TBD Levels Gameplay Returning elements The game features several gameplay elements reimplemented from various Lego games based on Warner Bros. properties, such as magic spells from Harry Potter, alternate skins from the Lego Batman games, crafting from Lego Lord of the Rings, dimensional portals from Lego Dimensions, among other features. New elements The new elements for the game are Time Medallions that can be used to slow, stop or travel through time. Voice cast Main *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Plucky Duck *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny and Dot Warner *Billy West as Hamton Pig *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner *Tara Strong as Laura the Cat *Jeff Bennett as Dominic the Dog *Charlie Schlatter as Ace Bunny *Jessica DiCicco as Lexi Bunny *Jason Marsden as Danger Duck Supporting *Jeff Bergman as Sylvester Pussycat and Tweety Bird *Bob Bergen as Speedy Gonzales *Jeff Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn *Maurice LaMarche as Pepé Le Pew *Jim Cummings as the Tasmanian Devil Antagonists *Bob Bergen as Marvin the Martian *Billy West as Elmer Fudd *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam and the Brain *Rob Paulsen as Pinky *Greg Baldwin as Ripper *Charlie Adler as Optimatus Production Development Writing Voice cast Soundtrack Reception Trivia *This is the first crossover game between Looney Tunes and its spin-offs Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Happy Cat and Dog Genius and Loonatics Unleashed/''Loonatics Reloaded''. Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:TT Games Category:Lego Category:Looney Tunes Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Animaniacs Category:Pinky and the Brain Category:Loonatics Unleashed Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas